Someone to be there
by Melancholy's Sunshine
Summary: So Peter has lost his Aunt shortly after his Uncle. Months before the team forms. But who will take in the little arachnid? How will that effect the team? Will there even be a team? Lots of Marvel characters outside of Ultimate.
1. Chapter 1

All his life, Peter wanted someone who could be there for him. Someone he could look up who wouldn't just die. He had lost everyone. His mom. His dad. His Uncle Ben. And now standing in black holding a small bouquet of flowers, alone in at a freshly covered grave, his Aunt May. His eyes were red and his tears had dried in sticky streams down his cheeks. He swallowed down what felt like another onslaught of tears.

He was all alone now.

He didn't know what was going to happen next.

"Good bye Aunt May," he choked out, "I'm, I'm sorry I never got to tell you... The past four months, I became Spiderman. You know, after Uncle Ben died. I tried to do the right thing. I tried to use my powers to protect people. I'm so sorry... That I couldn't be there for you. I should've... I should've been there."

But he wasn't there. He was in school. Laughing next to Harry in lunch when their home had been broken in. When his Aunt May had been trying to survive, he had been joking and laughing. When she was dying alone in their home, he had been bemoaning his school work.

It seemed pointless now.

"Aunt May... I wish you were still here."

* * *

Logan didn't know why he was doing this. There had to be someone else who could take the kid in. But here he was back at Xavier Institute, preparing a room for his old dead hunting buddy's nephew. A promise he made should something happened to him or his wife from about five years ago. And fuck his life, the kid was now alone.

He could ignore it. But Ben had been one of the few non mutant's who didn't care who he was or what he did. He had just offered him a beer when he visited, even if he didn't drink himself.

And he remembered May offering him a sandwich when he came over. Then there was their nephew, Peter. He would be a little shy, sit next to his uncle, and fiddle with something in his hands. Usually it was something electronic and a screwdriver. He never knew what the kid worked on, even when he did try to explain it.

He was a good kid. He deserved better. But sadly, he seemed to be the best the kid had at the moment. He didn't trust others to make the kid feel like he wasn't a curse, something Logan had seen happen to others who lost everything. He wouldn't let that happen to Peter.

* * *

Matt Murdock sat in his office, in what should have been a moment of calm. His mind however was in turmoil. He had heard of Peter Parker's misfortunes. He had heard from other lawyers when the boy had lost his parents and the Aunt and Uncle were dealing with the life insurance claim. He had heard again when the Uncle had been murdered and the criminal still hadn't been found. He had overheard Peter's statement, there was no statement in his that was false.

And to find out his Aunt had just been murdered mere months later... Was exceptionally cruel.

Peter was a teen, older than most orphans and difficult to place. A soft thought traveled through his mind. He could take him in.

It wasn't like he was a small child, or an infant. And while he couldn't be his father, he always did want to be a mentor. He was already involved in his case, and had met him when his lawyer had been running late. And reset again and again throughout his Uncle's case, comforting him and giving him other things to focus on, rather than revenge. Perhaps Peter would be alright staying with a familiar face.

* * *

"Sue, you can't be serious."

"Why not Reed? You worked with his father. You knew him when he was a little boy."

"What about Doom? What about Ben and Johnny?"

"Reed, really? Peter's only a few years younger than Johnny. They'd be fine. And Ben doesn't have a problem with it."

"You've already talked to Ben?"

"Reed Richards. Are you really going to turn your back on Peter? On the boy you were willing to call your nephew?"

"We're superheroes Sue. It isn't safe with us."

"And it was safe in his home where his Aunt was killed?"

Reed went silent and Sue sighed. Neither knew what to say. It was a call out from an adjacent room that got everything started again.

"Got his room set up sis! When's he getting here?"

"Sue? Really?"

She gave a sheepish grin.

"Oh don't fight it Reed. He's like a nephew you haven't spoken to in years. It's better than leaving him in an orphanage with who knows who," Sue defended.

* * *

Nick Fury was in a stare down with Tony Stark.

"I'm sorry, what do you think you're telling me to do?"

"Peter Parker. Take him in."

"And why should I do that? He some sort of mini agent to spy on me? I thought that was what Natasha was for," Tony joked, "Jarvis, bring up everything on this Percy kid."

Fury didn't say anything to Tony about his attitude. He expected this reaction. And if he was going to get Tony to take in the child of one of their top scientists, he needed to make him interested.

Even if it meant giving a SHIELD secret or two.

Files appeared before the genius, including a few papers Peter had worked on. Even one that he debated Doctor Banner's work. There was no denying the maniacal spark of interest in Tony's eyes.

He raised a brow curiously at Fury.

"So the kid's smart. What about it?"

"His parents were killed in a plane crash."

Tony's face hardened slightly. Smart kid, lost parents in plane crash, feeling alone...

"Still not a good enough reason Fury."

Fury remained quiet for a moment. His eye narrowed at Tony's attitude. He still had one card left to play. One that few knew. One that had not been documented yet in SHIELD, if only to monitor him in silence, rather than with the world security counts breathing down their back to bring the masked half in.

"Even if he was Spiderman?"

* * *

Peter sighed and laid down on the temporary bed he had until he was located to a foster family or orphanage. Despite his tiredness, he just couldn't sleep. He wanted to slip out and swing through the night. To fight crime. To protect innocent lives. But he also felt exhausted and didn't want to move.

Not that it was his choice to make. He had no viable exits. He was still sleeping in the police station. And in the city that never sleeped, there was always a cop nearby to make sure that Peter was alright. Meaning, staying in his room, or sitting with a cop and have a coffee. If he could even have coffee.

He rolled over and groaned.

He wasn't going to get much sleep tonight.

 **Because Peter always seems to have someone to go to. This is just a vomit of what if...**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Pete. How're you doing?"

"I'm hanging in Harry. How bout you and Stormin Norman?" Peter asked trying to get the focus off of himself and his Aunt's... No he was not going there.

"Oh, you know. I do something, dad doesn't like it. Dad wants me to do something, I do it, and he shrugs it off."

"Sounds like him."

"Hey Pete... My dad and I were talking and something truly bizarre happened."

"What happened?"

"We agreed on something."

"What? Call Jameson! The world must know of this miracle!"

"Ha ha very funny Peter. Want to know what it was about?"

"Sure. What did you two agree on?"

* * *

"I can't believe he's really bringing a normal kid here."

"I'm sure he knows what he's doing."

"Really? Him?"

"Well, he's trying."

"Chuck, you need to teach the brats not to gossip."

"It's harmless enough Logan. And with young Peter joining us, it is quite a shock for them."

"He's just a kid."

"Correct. A child. But a child without the x-gene. Not many come here without having some family here."

"Great," Logan grunted. Just what he needed. The kid was being used as other kid's gossip fodder.

"He'll be fine Logan. Once the students get to know him, everything will settle down."

* * *

Johnny had an insanely wide grin as he looked over the newly decorated room. Oh, man it was cool. Plenty of space, a bed, closet, dresser, a desk... And maybe a few posters of the hottest member of the Fantastic Four adjourning the otherwise bare walls. What? Who didn't love the smoking hot hero?

"Johnny? We're leaving."

"Alright Sue. I heard you before!" He yelled back. It may have been Reed's connection and Sue's idea but Johnny was getting really excited. Being the youngest in the Baxter building at nineteen, he was looking forward to someone younger hanging around.

"Kid, take down those posters," a gravelly voice broke in. Johnny stuck his tongue out at his rocky teammate.

"No way Ben. These are perfect!"

Ben snorted. "Yeah, for scaring the other kid away."

Johnny picked up a pillow and threw it in aben's face. Ben was unphased. He was used to Johnny's childlike actions and it took a lot more than a pillow to make him feel pain or surprise. Thick skin for the win.

But he wasn't going to let Johnny just throw things. With a crooked grin, he began one of their infamous "games" of "tag". Really it was more of Ben trying to catch Johnny and sit him somewhere to "cool down". Usually, the bathtub. With ice water.

* * *

Luke Cage was baffled. Nick Fury, the man who helped him after his parents vanished, was giving him an assignment. And one that didn't involve his powers. He shouldn't have been surprised. SHIELD had taken in other powered individuals and asked him to introduce them to each other and explain how things worked on the Helicarrier.

He had done it with Ava, Danny and the most recent Sam. But this was something different.

"Spiderman? I thought he was a myth. New local legend and all that," Luke admitted.

"He's real. And he is orphaned."

"You want me to show him the ropes? I mean, it is getting a bit cramped but we still have room-"

"No. Spiderman will be stationed elsewhere. You will be convincing him that where he is being stationed isn't a bad thing.

Luke raised a brow. This all sounded suspicious. But who was he to question? Fury saved his life. He saved all their lives. Surely he knew what he was doing for this Spider guy.

"Okay."

* * *

Peter stopped breathing. For a few seconds. He took in a deep yet shaky breath as he asked a question that seemed to some up his life right now.

"What?" He asked over the receiver.

"Yeah. My dad said that he could come over and take you in. You know, as a ward? We'd really be like brothers then."

Peter felt his heart ache. He and Harry had been friends for years. And he had known Norman Osborn as well. But Norman, something just didn't sit right. It was one thing when your friend complained about a parent. It was another when you had to share the person. Norman had been nothing but kind to Peter, all compliments had no back handed meanings that Peter could pick up on like he occasionally did with Harry.

"That's great. But are you guys sure? I mean, I've got-"

"Three and a half years Pete. That's a long time."

"I-I know Harry. But it's so sudden I... I need some time to think."

"Can't you think in a posh penthouse?"

Peter laughed, "Not with you cursing out math."

"It's evil! I don't know how you can stand these things!"

Peter and Harry continued to joke, unaware of what was to come.

 **... And a new player has come to the table...**

 **Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Peter hadn't been in the orphanage for more than two days when he was called by the matron.

His guess was that despite his comments on how awkward it would be to be Norman's Ward, he and Harry just didn't want him in a state home. Peter would just be happy if he could slip out as Spiderman. Something he was sure to tell Harry soon.

Pushing the thought aside, he entered the interview room and sat in an open chair. The matron walked next to him with pursed lips.

"You should be fortunate Peter. Many have been here longer before anyone wishes to look into adoption..."

So it was Harry's dad.

The door clicked as she was about to continue. "Uh ma'am?"

"Yes Stewart?"

"Another one," he stated simply holding a clip board. The matron groaned and rubber her forehead. With calculating clicks of her footsteps, she walks over and takes the clip board. She looks over the paperwork with sharp eyes. She closed her eyes after reading over whatever was on the clip board. She exhaled with exhaustion.

"As I was saying... Many have been here far longer than you Peter. Many have not found one person who wanted to adopt them. Nonetheless, having five individuals looking into your adoption."

Her gaze was hard and judging. As if he knew something and planned this and his Aunt May's death. She knew he had an alibi. But there were people who didn't trust this series of events.

But the look of pure confusion was one so pure an innocent, it relaxed her hardened face.

"Do you know who is on the other side of this door?"

"I thought... I mean... I'm friends with Harry and he talked about his dad taking me in..."

The matron looked back at the clip board and arched a brow.

"Osborn?"

"Yeah."

"Mr. Osborn and his son just came in. Do you know who else is out there?"

Peter shook his head.

"I really don't know. MJ just lives with her mom... I don't have many friends. I don't know many of Aunt May's friends either. She liked to play bridge and I would go meet with Harry and MJ," he admitted.

"Well Peter, Mr. Norman is only the most recent of the individuals looking into your adoption. Mr. Matthew Murdock," she began.

"The lawyer?"

"You know him?"

"When my uncle died... He talked to me. We still talk from time to time... Since my uncle's killer hasn't been caught," he commented clenching his fist.

"Ah. I see. Well, there is also a Mr. James Howlett," she paused to see if he recognized the name. Seeing only confusion she continued on, " a Mr. Reed Richards-"

"Reed?"

"Do you know him Peter?"

Peter thought back to when he was little, one of his few memories with his mom and dad and remembered an Uncle Reed. But it couldn't be Reed Richards, the famed leader of the fantastic four. But he never did know Reed's last name. And Richards was a common name.

"Maybe. My mom and dad used to work with a Reed."

"Alright. Lastly Tony Stark."

"Ehehehe. What?" He laughed uncomfortably. Tony Stark? _The_ Tony Stark. There was no possible way.

"Tony Stark," the matron restated a little cynically, "You're a popular boy Peter."

"I-I don't even know Mr. Stark! I mean, he's Iron Man! I'm just-" Spiderman- "Peter Parker."

"Well, you'll be able to meet him in your interview with him today."

"Today?" he squeaked.

"They all want to see you Peter. The interviews are only going to be twenty minutes. You'll have some time between each one."

"They don't have time for that. There is no way-"

"They've cleared their day Peter. Twenty minutes with each won't kill you."

Peter went silent. The matron gave a slight smile.

"Time will fly by Peter. You'll be fine."

Peter didn't say anything as the assumed first person in, walked into the interview room. Dressed respectfully in a suit, and eyes clearly unseeing. Peter couldn't help but smile and stand, walking over to Matt and gently clasping his wrist, guiding him to the opposite chair.

"I'm blind Peter. Not helpless," Matt joked taking a seat. Peter sat across from him.

"I'm a bit surprised to see you here Mr. Murdock."

"Please Peter. Matt is fine."

"Okay. So, what brings you here?" Peter asked before feeling dumb. Matt just smiled.

"Can't a friend check up on another friend? How are you holding up?" he asked gently. Peter tapped his fingers on the table. With a shaky sigh he fans were the blind man, "I've been better. It really hurts."

Matt gently grasped Peter's hand that was tapping on the table and gave it a gentle squeeze. Tears pooled in Peter's eyes. Being only fourteen and a half, and losing two sets of guardians, was not something easy to deal with.

Pas tears spilled over onto his cheeks, Matt pulled out a tissue and wiped the tears from his face.

"Oh Peter. I know it hurts. But I promise you, it will get better. You have quite a few people here to see you."

"Thanks Miste- Matt."

"No problem Peter."

The two continued to talk about more light hearted things. Matt told Peter he was a black let which made Peter laugh. Matt chuckled as well, but promised to show Peter his moves later.

The twenty minutes flew by and Matt had to leave. Peter was given seven minutes alone to compose himself before the matron brings in another individual. Peter's eyes widen as a name slips from his lips.

"Logan?"

The matron raised her brow at the man.

"Mr. Howlett?" She questioned.

"Logan's my middle name," he grunted. The woman gave a hardened glare but allowed in to be in the room alone with Peter. Peter wrinkled his nose smelling the sour beer and cigar smoke on his clothes.

"Sup bub?"

"Not much," Peter said quietly. Logan's nose twitched. He focused in on Peter.

"Didn't you use to be shorter?"

"Probably."

"Smart ass," he chuckled, "Been working out kid?"

"What?"

"Your arms. They don't look like limp noodles anymore," he joked.

"Hey! You know I'm rocking these guns," he said a little more confidently than he felt. Logan always did intimidate him. Even when he laughed, like he was doing right now.

"Funny, kid. You know, you remind me of some of my students," he commented. Peter's eyes widened.

"Students? You're a teacher?"

"Yep. Live in job. Nice place."

Peter was baffled. He could not imagine Logan teaching anyone anything. Unless it was survival. That may be something he could teach. He said as much, starting a back and forth with Peter really learning about his Uncle's hunting buddy.

Far too soon the twenty minutes had passed and he was alone for ten or so minutes. Then came in a tall thin man. One Peter could swear looked just like, "Uncle Reed?"

The man gave a sheepish smile and unlike the first two, he didn't come in alone. Next to him was a vaguely familiar female.

"Hello Peter," Reed greeted stepping in. He pulled the open chair out for the woman.

"Would you like another chair sir?"

"No thank you."

With a click, the door was shut.

"My Peter, you really have grown," the woman said with a smile.

"I-I'm sorry ma'am but who are you?"

"Ah well, it has been many years since we have seen each other. And I did work more with your mother. I'm Sue. Sue Storm."

"Sue Storm? Like, the fantastic four Sue Storm?" Peter squeaked. He stared at her and then at Reed.

"Yes Peter. Things have... Changed a bit since we've last seen you," Reed said rubbing the back of his neck.

"A bit? You guys are heroes!"

* * *

Tony and Norman had taken to a glare off with Harry sitting off to the side. Being here to take his best friend into their home, only to find others waiting to meet him was a bit... Relieving.

He knew how his dad seemed to favor his friend, and he and Pete never liked to think about it.

But this was just odd. Any new screw would worm their way into the room to take what would be front page worthy shots.

Harry could see the front page now 'Norman Osborn and Tony Stark battle it out for custody of young boy!'

And then Peter would bemoan and complain that he was not a young boy. Harry held back a smile at the image.

Though, despite the funny thought, he wished that Stark would be taken into the room soon. There was awkward silence he was used to with his dad, and then, there was whatever this was.

He tapped his finger lightly on his lap. As time slowly slipped away. Eventually Stark was called in. Stark smirked at his dad and walked into the room they knew Peter was in.

"This is rediculous. Stark doesn't even know Peter," Norman complained.

"I know dad."

* * *

"Sup short stuff," Tony sat down in the seat across from Peter. Peter looked at him owlishly.

"Um... Hello Mr. Stark-"

"Please. Call me Tony. Mr. Stark was my father. So tell me about yourself kiddo."

"Uh well- I uh- why are you here?" Peter blurted out. A wild and manic grin came to Tony's face.

"I'm here to talk to you about the Avengers initiative."

Peter's eyes bugged and Tony started to crack up laughing.

"Oh that was funny. But seriously bug boy, I am here to talk to you about your future."

"Bug bo-"

"You are Spiderman aren't you?" Tony asked pulling something out of a briefcase. Peter blanched seeing pictures of himself in suit but without his mask. Peter's face contorted into fear. While he didn't have his... Living family anymore, he didn't want his identity to be, well, _known_.

"H-how? Have you been stalking me?"

"Nope. That's Fury's thing. I'm just here to tell you."

"Excuse me?"

"Kid, I've seen your grades. I've read some of your papers to different science magazines. I've seen footage of Spiderman too. I think you're okay. Could be better if you weren't in spandex."

"Well it works with what I do."

"Uh huh. Any of those other guys know about this?"

"No. No one knows," Peter admitted. He didn't tell him he would be telling his best friend though. He wasn't obligated to. Though it may not have been the right thing to say, as Tony leaned back with a devil may care grin.

"That so? Look kid, I'll be straight with you. I know I can make your costume and tech better."

"Wha-"

"So," Tony continued as if Peter hadn't spoke, "I'm going to give you some upgrades. You're going to accept them, or I'll tell your guardian, whoever they may be, about your wild late nights."

Peter stared owlishly at Tony. "Is that a threat?"

"Call it a promise."

* * *

Time did not go by fast enough and Harry practitically leapt out of his seat to go in and see Peter. His father followed with his own quick foot fall.

Harry beamed when he first saw Peter only to cater when he looked up. He looked stressed, a little emotional, and incredibly tired.

"Hey Harry. Mr. Osborn."

"Please Peter, call me Norman."

Perhaps it was Peter's fatigue but the meeting was short, a formal acknowledgment that, yes, they would be more than happy to take Peter in. They talked a bit about school, Harry even had brought his homework, much to Peter's amusement. Harry groaned when Peter came over with homework when _he_ was sick. So this was a rather mild form of revenge.

In fact, most of the talking was rather comfortable and kept mainly between Peter and Harry.

The twenty minutes ended far too quickly.

"Call you later tonight?" Harry asked. Peter smiled back.

"You know it."

 **... I want a nap.**


	4. Chapter 4

Peter lay in his given bed thinking over the day. He lay for hours, had called Harry around seven. They had chatted a bit, and convinced Harry to meet him at Central Park at 1:00 the next day. But his mind couldn't help but wander back to his predicament.

Five people. Five individuals who had been interested in taking him in.

Well, four and Tony Stark.

From their talk, he seemed to want to be more of a... Benefactor. A non sexual sugar daddy as it were. But not a care taker or a father like figure. He groaned as he rolled over on the lumpy bed. His eyes glared at the alarm clock. Four in the morning. And he couldn't freaking sleep. He could blame anything, his Aunt's passing... The multitude of people wanting to adopt him. But right now he was more than content to blame his insomnia of the one guy who admitted to knowing his little night time hobby.

And well, if Tony was to blame for his insomnia, then they should both have to suffer.

* * *

Tony smirked as Spiderman appeared outside his window as planned. Sure this wasn't what the kid wanted, but it also wasn't what Fury wanted either. The arachnid teen seemed tense and more than put off by the force of having to take "tools" from the billionaire. Especially considering his difficult choice he would inevitably have to make. A new guardian.

But that could wait.

"You're a jerk. You know that right?"

"Spidey please. Try billionaire, genius, playboy, philanthropist, and the best superhero ever."

"That's to be debated," Spiderman grumbled as Tony threw a greasy arm over Spider-Man's shoulder.

"C'mon. You can't be your own favorite. And who better than me?"

"Who says I'm not the best? I work alone and do fine."

"Mm hm," Tony absentmindedly hummed as he looked over Fury's most recent, "super secret files", "Keep telling yourself that shorty."

"I am not that short," Spidermna grumbled glaring from behind his mask and crossing his arms.

"Sure you're not shorty. And you also told the lady and the adoption center you were coming here in your pajamas to visit little old me. Now let's go look at the toys."

Peter swore he was going to have whiplash from this apparent man child of a billionaire.

* * *

"Matt, you can't be serious."

"Calm down Foggy-"

"Calm down? Calm down?! You- You're adopting a _child_. A _child_ dammit! You barely have time for yourself! What makes you think you'll have time for a kid?"

"Foggy-"

"No Matt. I'm not done yet. You are an attorney. You are a freaking vigilante in bright red spandex! You are fighting crime nightly... And oh yeah, You are freaking blind!"

"That's not a problem. I have no trouble working around a teen."

"That's exactly a problem. Matt. Most blind people don't have advanced senses," Foggy hissed the last part. Matt blinked from behind his shaded lenses.

"Didn't think about that did you Matt?"

"Hadn't occurred."

"Why are you doing this Matt? You said so yourself, the kid has other potential guardians."

"He's... He's different. There's life to him. He's lost so much... But he has something more to him. And I want to help him in any way I can."

Foggy sighed hearing the, If I can, I will speech he had a habit of doing.

"Well, if you're set on trying to adopt him... I guess I'm free to babysit if you need me," Foggy grumbled. Matt smiled and patted his friend on the back.

"Thanks."

* * *

It was nine when Johnny grumpily made his way to the communal kitchen.

Ben chuckled at the sour fire user.

"What's a matter Flame brain? Your playmate never showed?"

"Shut it Ben. He's not my playmate. Besides I'm fine."

"Never said you weren't," Ben chuckled.

"It' so stupid."

"Mm hm."

"He better get here soon."

* * *

"So, dis Peter vellow, he'll be coming 'ere?" A thick German voice questioned.

"That's what I heard," a perkier a more feminine voice answered.

"A non mutant. You sink they vill feel velcome 'ere?"

"Please, he's gonna have instant respect having to live with _Logan_."

"Eh, perhaps Kitty."

"Besides, Logan says he's smart and funny and _knows_ Logan's a mutant. He says he's cool."

"Logan... _Said_ he vas _cool?_ "

"Well, he said he was alright for a punk."

"Ah. Zat I could zee."

* * *

Harry stood in Central Park, and smiled when Peter showed up yawning, and five minutes late.

"Morning sleepy head. Rough night?"

"You have," Peter yawned, "No idea."

"Bad bed?"

"The worst."

"Don't tell me you called me here to convince me to let you spend the night," Harry joked. Peter hummed as if thinking it over.

"Tempting. But not why I called you here. You alright not telling your dad where you are?"

Harry raised a brow and a smirk came to his face.

"Sure. Wherever we go will be our little secret from Stormin' Norman."

"And from everyone else. Not even MJ."

Harry's face filled with worry.

"Peter? Is something wrong?"

"Not... Not exactly. Look, let me show you."

Harry sighed, but allowed Peter to lead him from the park and through the city to an abandoned warehouse he swore his dad bought years ago but never used with it's poor structure.

"Peter?"

"Trust me Harry."

Surprisngly, Harry did. He walked in after Peter to see webbing. White webbing on the far ceiling of the warehouse.

"Peter? What the-" he gasped seeing Peter stare at his face with a fierce intensity. Then, in a surprised movement, he lifted his shirt. Harry's breath left him for a moment seeing red and blue spandex in a familiar pattern shown on Jamison's station and in the news.

"Peter? You-You're Spiderman?"

"Harry... I am... I'm Spiderman."

"Oh. I think I'm going to need to sit down," he said as his legs gave out. Peter held him up though, his arm shooting out and grabbing his upper arms. He walked Harry over to the wall and sat him down.

"You okay Harry?"

"Okay? Peter, I am confused. My best friend is running around in pajamas fighting psychos with knives and guns and gets shoved into lockers on school days. Everything I know is a lie."

"Oh c'mon Harry," Peter whined, "I'm still me."

"Yeah but with power."

"... Did you just quote the Lion King?"

"You just told me you're Spiderman and me quoting the Lion King is the most rediculous thing? Wait. Is this some kind of joke?"

Peter didn't say anything. Instead, with a look of annoyance, he touched the wall next to Harry and began to scale it. Harry's face paled slightly as Peter got onto the ceiling and abruptly dropped, landing in a crouched position.

"Okay... So you are Spiderman."

"Yeah."

"Oh man this is crazy."

"No crazier than five people trying to... To take me in," he said softly.

"Ah man Peter," Harry tried to comfort, "That's not what I meant."

"I know."

"My god. So you've been going around New York fighting bad guys..."

"Yep."

"In your pajamas?"

"Oh shut up Harry."

Harry laughed at Peter's indignation. Peter just rolled his eyes, glad that Harry seemed to be taking the news well.

 **Warning rant within the page break. To avoid, skip to next page break.**

* * *

 **Why haven't I updated sooner? Why this for this chapter? _Well_ , you see, my older sister is having a bit of a tantrum. She is currently living in the family living room in a house with me, my mom, my little sister and most recently my dad, returning from his job in Wisconsin. So in this house we have one television to record shows we just wouldn't want to look up like Forensic Files. This is located in the living room.**

 **Now, to put into perspective, she is working and in college. She uses a laptop. A portable laptop, for school. So, when four members of the family wanted to sit together and watch a recording, she got huffy saying we didn't respect that she was trying to do her homework.**

 **Well, each of us had offered a room for her to work in. Everyone's bedroom with ceiling fan and closing door. This wasn't good enough though as today, she is practically screaming at me and our younger sister.**

 **Apparently, our dad calling her a spoiled brat for wanting that specific space gave her a right to use that to make my younger sister and I feel guilty.**

 **And of course, she is even more mad that she had to walk part of the way home from work because she was being impatient for the ride back.**

 **Yes he was late, but that was no reason to make it worse for us.**

* * *

 **So guys what are you thinking? Yes Harry now knows. I'm kind of excited. And tired. Again, still wanting that nap...**


	5. Chapter 5

Contrary to what most thought, there was little "big" crime that needed someone of his magnificent prestige's presence. At least, that was the rational Johnny used to leave the tower in search of one, Peter Parker.

The little guy. Granted, he was only four years younger than Johnny. And this would make... him a sort of uncle?

His sister was ten years older than him... And Reed was seven years older than her. Eh, it all worked out somehow.

"Where you going Johnny?" a gravelly voice questioned. Johnny gave a forced grin to the Thing as he was sure that Ben would mention his outing to his sister and subsequently their team's "leader" Reed.

"Oh, eh. Nowhere too important."

Ben snorted.

"Yeah right. Well while you're out, you can tell Peter I said hello," Ben chuckled. Johnny cringed at Ben's words. He thought he had covered it well enough.

Damn Ben.

Johnny wasted no time leaving the Baxter building, thankfully not running into Sue or Reed as he made his way to Peter's little current residence.

It took it longer than he would like to get there, but for once, the hotheaded member of the Fantastic Four didn't want to be seen. And that meant taking a bus. The long, boring ride through the city.

Ugh, the things he did for his nephew to be.

It was a horrid thirty minutes to reach his destination, telling him that he would probably be flying back to avoid such horrid public transport.

But that didn't matter now. Now, he was going to see Peter Parker.

* * *

"Are you sure your dad won't notice?" Peter asked skeptically at his friend. Harry scoffed at the question.

"Don't worry about it Pete, I've got it all covered. Just let me worry about getting the parts you need for your "little toy" alright?"

"That sounded... So wrong," Peter stiffled a laugh. Harry threw Peter's pillow at his head.

"You know what I meant."

"Yeah," Peter chuckled, "I do."

Harry kept a small smile as Peter refocused on his little device. This was all he could do. Distract Peter from the sadness for a little while. Despite how he tried to act around others, it was pretty obvious he was feeling emotionally distressed. It also didn't help that he had so many people attempting to take him in, most of which he barely knew. It wasn't easy, especially with the looks that Harry had seen the other kids give Peter.

Many of which were either angry or laced with apparent jealousy.

Harry could kind of see why, with what he had overheard. Peter getting in and without a doubt out soon was practically unheard of. Even more so when there was no living relative available.

"Peter," a voice broke into the boys' conversation. Peter quickly scooped his work and put it in a trunk to work on later.

"Yes?" Peter asked.

"You have another visiter."

"Wha- Who could be here?"

"Is he in here?" a new voice broke in. One full of energy and unrecognizable to Peter. There were some quick foot steps and then, a lean built sandy-haired guy. There was a crooked smile on his face and his blue eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Peter? Peter Parker?"

"You know this guy Pete?" Harry asked, standing from his seat and moving next to Peter in almost a protective manner. The other guy raised a brow and walked forward.

"Hiya Peter. Name's Johnny. Johnny Storm."

"Storm? Like... Susan Storm?" Peter asked.

"The one and the same," Johnny bragged, "I'm her younger brother-"

"The human torch," Harry commented with a slight touch of venom in his voice. He shot a worried glance at Peter who only gave a confused shrug.

"Yep! Look, I was thinking me and Peter could hang. Considering my sis and Reed are-"

"Looking to adopt him. My dad is too."

There was a tension at the realization. Johnny was looking at the competition, who seemed to know Peter pretty well.

"Cool. So Peter, what do you say?"

"I kind of already have company," Peter commented dryly. Harry waved half heartedly at the Human birthday candle. Johnny pouted for a moment before melting it into a smirk.

"That's cool. He can come along too."

"Uh, what?"

 **Erm. Okay so... Update. I updated. And Johnny's here. Yay.**


	6. Chapter 6

Harry was steaming while Johnny kept trying to take Peter's attention. Walking through New York and preening like a peacock in what Harry could only assume was an attempt for Peter to favor getting adopted by his sister and Doctor Reed. But he was a superhero... Did he know Peter was... Well, Spiderman?

For some reason, Harry didn't like the idea of someone who Peter clearly didn't know well, knowing his little secret. Even if that other person was another superhero.

"So you ever seen the inside of a high tech lab before?" Johnny asked in a boasting tone.

"Duh. Harry's my best friend. Oscorps has some great labs," Peter responded casually. Johnny's face fell slightly before he scoffed.

"Reed's labs are better," he boasted. Harry rolled his eyes and nudged Peter slightly.

"We'll be the judge of that. Won't we Pete?"

"Considering Johnny hasn't been to Oscorp and we have? Absolutely."

"Well, prepare to be amazed!" Johnny said grandly leading them into the Baxter building. He walked the two over to the elevator, ready to show off the labs to win over his sister's possibly new ward. As the elevator opened Johnny's face took up a look of annoyance and mortification. Harry jumped a little and Peter just seemed mildly surprised. Inside the elevator was an impressively tall and craggy individual wearing only a pair of pants.

"Ben," Johnny choked out, "What are you doing here?"

The Thing raised a brow.

"I work here," he stated dryly, "I also _live_ here. Who are your little friends?" The Thing asked dryly. His gaze didn't last a second on Harry, but lingered on Peter before refocusing on Johnny.

Harry looked like he swallowed a lemon at the implication of being the flaming heroes friend, having just met the flaming heel. Johnny seemed to fare better but only marginally. He threw an arm over Peter's shoulder in a familiar and almost buddy-buddy way.

"Boulder brain, this is Peter. Peter, this is-"

"Ben. Ben Grimm," The Thing interrupted, "Doubt you'd really recognize me anyway."

Peter vaguely recalled a man who would sometimes show up on the seldom occasions he saw his Uncle Reed. Johnny gawked at The Thing though.

"Wait wait wait. You _know_ Peter?"

"Why do you think I said it was fine he could come live here?"

"Sue asked you?"

Harry and Peter looked at one another, neither willing to admit they were slightly amused with the situation. Johnny had presented himself as confident and as in control as a young adult could be, only to be clearly clueless about the person he had been so painfully obviously trying to impress.

"Course she did. As I said before, I _live_ here."

"Is it just me, or is steam coming out of his ears?" Harry whispered to Peter. Peter tried not to laugh resulting in a snort also seeing either smoke or steam wishing around Johnny's head. Thankfully, Johnny was focused on Ben and vice versa.

"I wonder if that happens when he's irritated," Peter pondered in a quiet tone. Harry could see the wheels in his head turning, all to similar to science class when they were going to conduct an experiment.

"Whatever. I'm just showing Peter-"

"And Harry," Peter interjected.

"-the labs."

Ben looked back at Harry, kind of taking him in for the first time.

"Got a last name kid?"

"It's Osborn."

He paused, and looked back and forth between Peter and Harry, slightly perplexed.

"And just how do you two know each other?"

"We met at school," Peter stated, "I helped tutor him."

"That alone got you in my dad's good graces," Harry joked.

"Don't I know it," Peter joked back.

"Ugh. Not that it isn't riveting to listen to you two talk about school, but I have something more awesome to show you," Johnny interrupted.

"You know, when you said you were going out, I didn't realize you would be coming back here."

"Is that a problem?"

"Sue and Reed are using the labs."

"Aw come on!"

"What? Something wrong?" Harry asked with smugness evident in his voice.

"Sue and Reed are just about impossible when they're in the lab together."

"So no lab?" Peter asked hiding most of his disappointment, "I guess we could go to your place Harry."

"Sure thing-"

"What? No. I'm sure there's something we can do. Ben! What are you doing?"

"Going bowling."

"Bowling?" Harry questioned. For some reason, his brain couldn't imagine it.

"Sure. I love bowling."

 ***Trying to run away and failing miserably***

 **Hey guys... It's uh... Been awhile. Been... Distracted and well, if people have been following... You know the master of possible adoptions from A mother and A father. So yeah...**

 **Please don't kill me as I try to organize my thoughts.**


End file.
